Bellossom
Bellossom (''キレイハナ Kireihana'' en japonés) es un Pokémon tipo planta, introducido en la segunda generación de la serie de Pokémon. Aparece a partir de Super Smash Bros. Melee en los juegos posteriores de la serie. Perfil Bellossom es el Pokémon N° 182 en la Pokédex nacional, es el Pokémon flor. Los Bellossom son de tipo planta y de color verde. Cuando Bellossom se expone a gran cantidad de luz solar, le empiezan a girar las hojas que le rodean; cuando cae la noche, este Pokémon cierra los pétalos de sus flores y se echa a dormir, habita principalmente en las zonas del sur, es un Pokémon muy dulce y agradable que siempre se muestra alegre. Se dice que las flores que adornan su cabeza son más bellas cuanto mayor hedor desprendiera el Gloom a partir del cual evolucionó Bellossom. Si se miran detenidamente las flores de su cabeza es posible apreciar que tiene cierto parecido a la flor de Vileplume. Cuando finaliza la estación de las lluvias los Bellossom realizan una peculiar danza para invocar al sol. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Bellossom aparece al lanzar una Poké Ball y como un trofeo. Al salir de su Poké Ball usa Dulce aroma, poniendo a dormir a todo aquel que esté cerca de él, a excepción de su invocador. Bellossom se mantiene danzando en su lugar por un tiempo prolongado y su ataque no produce ningún daño. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Bellossom :De vez en cuando, estos hermosos Pokémon Flor se reúnen para realizar una extraña Danza del Sol. En medio de esta extraña exhibición, sus pétalos rozan unos con otros produciendo unos sonidos muy tranquilizadores y relajantes. Un Gloom sólo evolucionará en Bellossom si se le da una Piedra Sol. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Oro y Plata'' Inglés :Bellossom :From time to time, these beautiful flower Pokémon will gather in numbers and perform an odd sort of dance to call out the sun. While in the midst of this strange exhibition, their petals brush together to create a peaceful and soothing melody. A Gloom will only evolve into a Bellossom if it's exposed to a Sun Stone. :*''Pokémon Gold & Silver'' (10/00) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Una vez más, al salir de una Poké Ball, usa Dulce aroma, el cual sigue siendo capaz de dormir al oponente. La diferencia es que en este juego Bellossom se mantiene en el escenario por menos tiempo que antes. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :BELLOSSOM :Un Pokémon Flor. Cuando el tiempo nublado persiste, los BELLOSSOM se juntan para invocar el sol en un baile ritual. Si se expone al sol el tiempo suficiente, las flores de su cuerpo comenzarán a girar y su velocidad aumentará. Su especialidad son los ataques de tipo Planta. Las flores de los BELLOSSOM se cierran cuando duerme. :*''GB: Pokémon Oro/Plata'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Inglés :Bellossom :A Flower Pokémon. After spells of cloudy weather, Bellossom will gather to call out the sun by performing a dance. When exposed long enough to the sun, the leaves on its body will spin around. A Bellossom's Speed is also known to increase with sun exposure. Its main specialty is poison attacks. Also, Bellossom will close its flowers when sleeping. :*''GB: Pokémon Gold/Silver'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' Pegatina En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Bellossom regresa en esta entrega como un Pokémon ayudante. Su manera de atacar es idéntica a la que ha tenido en las entregas pasadas. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Bellossom :Cuando Gloom evoluciona a Bellossom pasan dos cosas inusuales: se vuelve más pequeño y pierde su tipo secundario, Veneno (conserva solo el tipo Planta). Se le puede encontrar en los trópicos en grupos. Cuanto más daño haya sufrido un luchador, más tiempo lo dominará Bellossom con su ataque Dulce Aroma. :*''GB: Pokémon Oro y Pokémon Plata'' (4/2001) :*''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) Galería Bellossom SSBM.png|Bellossom en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Bellossom SSBB.jpg|Bellossom en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Bellosom SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Bellossom en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Bellossom (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Bellossom en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Bellossom (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|El ataque de Bellossom afectando a Lucario. Charizard durmiendo junto a Lucario SSB4 (Wii U).png|Bellossom durmiendo a Charizard y Lucario. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también